New boy in town
by FabrevansForLife
Summary: Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray meet at Lima's local park.   Sam's ex girlfriend is back in town. Boy, does she have a surprise for him.   Rated M for future chapters.


"We're what?" Sam asked, looking over at his Father, a shocked look coming across his face.

"Son, we're moving to Lima, Ohio. Me and your Mother have found jobs there, with good money," his Father tried to explain.

Sam started to sink deep into his chair.

"I can't leave Bella, I love her," he said, placing his face in his hands.

"Samuel, we know. But there will be other girls in life.. We're leaving tomorrow morning, we have already packed up your stuff up, same with Stevie and Stacey,"

* * *

><p>It has been seven months since Sam and his family packed up and left for Lima, Ohio. He didn't mind it Lima, if he had to be honest. He had one whole week until he had to start school, same with his siblings. It was the Summer Vacation. He told his parents that he would take Stevie and Stacey to the local park. Stevie and Stacey were playing on the swings and slide with each other and some other kids, playing tag. A girl, about Sam's age told the kid that was by her side to go join in the game. She then sat down on the bench, beside Sam. She had dark, blonde, wavy hair, a nice slim figure. She was wearing a white dress with a jacket over top.<p>

"It's entertaining watching kids play," the blonde said in the softest voice. Sam nodded his head and agreed with her. "My Cousin seems to like it here," she spoke again. Sam couldn't help but smile when she was talking. "Well, it's my Brother and Sister's first time here. They seem to enjoy it," The girl looked over at him and smiled. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray," she extended her arm and he took her hand in his. "Sam. Sam Evans,"

* * *

><p>An hour went by and they started talking about School, what subjects they liked, things like that. They were really starting to enjoy each others company. Of course that was all ruined when Stacey, Sam's sister came up too him. "Sammy, I'm really hungry. Can we go get some lunch?" the little girl asked, not noticing Quinn there. "Sure, Stace," he said standing up calling for his Brother, Stevie.<p>

Quinn looked over at Sam and then his Brother and Sister. "They're really cute, Sam," she said chuckling slightly. "They may look it, but they're devils when you get them alone," Sam said, looking over at both of them. "Well, this is Stacey, my Sister and this is Stevie, my Brother," both Stevie and Stacey smiled at Quinn when Sam introduced them, also when Quinn introduced herself and her cousin, Maia. "Would you and Maia like to join us for lunch?" Sam asked, hoping that a beautiful girl like Quinn, would want to be seen as friends with a guy like him. Quinn smiled over at Sam and nodded. "Me and Maia would love too," When Quinn said those exact words, a big grin took over Sam's face.

They sat down at a Burger Joint, and ate their food. Ordering a Kids Meal for the kids and a $5.00 meal for themselves. Once they had finished they walked back to the park for the kids to play at. Which was fine with Sam and also Quinn, they enjoyed each others company.

Of course this time Maia said she was bored and wanted to go home, Quinn sighed and looked at her cousin. "Maia, are you sure? Cause we can't come back once we leave," Maia nodded her head and said she was sure. Stevie and Stacey then ran over to Sam, saying they wanted to leave as well."So, I'll see you around?" Sam looked over at Quinn, getting off of his seat. "Yeah, I'll see you around," Quinn replied. They them smiled at each other and walked separate ways.

"Wait, Sam," Quinn yelled, running back after him, Maia following soon after. "I want to hang out with you again sometime, you're different to the others," she said, smiling shyly. "I'd like that Quinn," They exchanged phone numbers and then went their separate ways once again.

In the last week of their Summer Vacation, Quinn and Sam spent each day with each other. Some with his Brother and Sister and also Quinn's cousin. Some just the two of them. Sam found out that Quinn is a Cheerleader and Quinn found out that Sam is a Football player.

* * *

><p><em>'Beep, beep, beep, beep,'<em> Quinn moaned and extended her arm out, turning her alarm off. '_Great. School today._' She thought to herself before getting up. She scanned through her wardrobe, finding her red Cheerleading uniform, putting on her white socks and running shoes. Finding her reflection in the mirror, she brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony Quinn reached the kitchen her eyes were blinded by her Mother and her new boyfriend, Luke making out. "God, Mom, it's called a bedroom," she said, grabbing her phone and keys. Rushing out the door and down the front steps she made her way to the footpath. Still blinded my what her Mom and boyfriend were doing she ran right into a tall, muscular, light browned hair man. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry-" she looked up and saw a familiar face. "Sam?" The boy nodded and looked down at the girl. "Wait, Quinn," he said smiling over at her. "You're walking to school?" he asked. "The girl nodded again. "Yeah, you're going to McKinley?" Sam nodded his head. Quinn jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Are you nervous about your first day?

"Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of, but you'll help me. Won't you?"

"Of course," she said walking beside him in the front door.

A couple of girls drooled over Sam, a lot of boys did the same at Quinn. They walked over to the office to get Sam's schedule and his locker combination. It turned out that Sam and Quinn had English, Science and Mathematics together.

_'I hate being the new kid,' _Sam thought as he walked into each classroom, having to explain that he's new here, and doesn't really know anybody. _'But, I have Quinn, right? She'll help me through this?"_

Finally, Sam's first day of High School Hell was over, Santana Lopez was flirting with him. Brittany Pierce was talking about her cat quitting smoking. Rachel Berry about her talent. Noah Puckerman with his 'sex moves'.

* * *

><p>Eight months later, Sam was dating Santana Lopez, Quinn was dating Noah Puckerman. Neither one of them were happy with their partner. Quinn knew that she wanted to date Sam as soon as she met him, well maybe after she got to know him. Quinn thought Sam was funny, handsome, sweet, nice and a bit goofy but that's what she liked about him. She is only dating Noah to get Sam jealous but now that Sam is dating Santana she knows that he doesn't feel the same way.<p>

"Sammy, Sammy.. Wake up. Bella's outside," Sam tossed and turned in his bed. Once he heard what Stacey was saying it rang through his head that the girl he once loved was outside. "Did you invite her in?"

Bella was standing at the door holding a little baby boy in her hands, now noticing that she couldn't face Sam she left the baby in his car seat on his front porch, with a note in it. Once Sam got down stairs, Bella was nowhere to be found, he walked out the front door calling her name. He then noticed a baby and a note. He was shocked to see a baby, he didn't know what to do. Sam picked up the note and started to read.  
><em><br>Sam,_

_You have no idea how hurt I was when you told me you were leaving, leaving me. That night you told me you were leaving for Lima, Ohio in the morning broke me. It broke me in half. I loved you, and I know you loved me too. I still do care about you. Anyway, that night when you came round.. I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't. I can't look after this baby without you, I probably couldn't even do it with you. You will be a great Dad to this little guy.. He has your lips. His name is Damon Bell Evans. Bell, because it's near enough too Bella, so I can somehow be in his life. And it also doesn't sound girly. I'm so, sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant with your son that night.. I really am._

_Love always, Bella._

He broke into tears, as did the baby. He carried the baby inside, holding it in his arms.


End file.
